


Veni || Vidi || Vici

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bitterness, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Glory and Gore goHand in Hand





	Veni || Vidi || Vici

_“You **ruined**  me.”  
_

_“You **wanted**  me to.”_

They stand on opposite sides of the chasm they’ve dug between them with bitter words and they bleed acidic from bitten glossae.

_“Somewhere along the line, **you**  changed.”  
_

_“ **We**  changed, don’t lie to yourself.”_

These words whirled round them, switching sides and dragging themselves across every mental script they wrote when they fought at the end of days. They felt their age for but a moment until something suffused them. It wasn’t anger, it wasn’t sorrow, no. Nothing so gentle, so soft as such easily faked emotions…

It was betrayal. Cold and cutting like a fresh scalpel it sliced them down to the struts, down to the very spark as they glared hellfire at each other from either side of this eternal battle of wills and wishes unfulfilled.

_“ **You**  lost sight of our goal.”  
_

_“So did **you.** ”_

Something was breaking apart like a magma cap in a dormant volcano destined to explode. The altars of their pride were in ruins now and nothing was left of who they used to be but that hateful kind of bitterness like old coffee and stale cigarettes.

_“You **RUINED ME.”**  
_

_“You **WANTED**  me to.”_

And Starscream’s wings rose high like a posturing Devil and he took a step forward with fangs bared and optics hot, “How  _DARE_  you! I was your ally, I was your friend! I was in your spark and even your berth on occasion and you  _DARE_ say I wanted such treatment!”

Megatron stared him down, plating flared and mouth a severe line slashed across his face like a warpaint smear, “Yes, you were all of that and more and you  _GOADED_  my downfall, you pushed me farther down and grew  _ENRAGED_ when it worked! What did you expect, demanding results and then throwing a tantrum when I got them?!”

“You destroyed who I was!”

“You jumped into my abyss and demanded I pull you out!”

Fangs were glinting in the light and clawed servos flexed with the urge to fight- to rip, to tear, to gouge. For Primus and country, for the glory and the gore and all the filth in between.

“Petulant slavedriver, how dare you attempt to use your pedantry on me.”

“Manipulative songbird, oh how you seek to blame everyone but yourself.”, snapped Megatron, his hand moving as though slicing to the core of their conversation, “You did not abhor the violence, you abhorred my lack of reasons- even I can admit that I lost sight of those. But do not speak as though you wanted some kind of peaceful compromise when you called for war as loud as the rest of us.”

Starscream looked away for a moment, grinding his dentae at the truth wrapped around those words before once again glaring at Megatron.

“I won’t deny that I was out for blood; for revenge and for all manner of vindictiveness but that does not CHANGE what was DONE.”

“No, it does not.”, said Megatron, “And I admit that I treated you terribly. But Starscream- you became someone I did not know, when I had already lost myself. I’m not saying this to excuse what I have done, but to explain it.”

Starscream snarled as Megatron continued.

“I leave excuses to you, Air Commander- you’re full of them after all.”

They had stepped closer as their shouting match had continued- at the insult (but was it really an insult so much as an analysis?) Starscream drew his hand back and swung it; slapping Megatron across the face hard enough to jerk the mech’s head to side.

“Begone from my sight, you damnable poet.”, he hissed, shaking in rage and anger and all manner of things he refused to admit.

“…Fair enough.”, said Megatron quietly, thumbing away a line of energon as it trickled from a hairthin scratch left by Starscream’s claws, “I will leave.”

_“Do **not** return.”  
_

_“I hope I never **have**  to.”_


End file.
